


chasing silver shadows

by astroblemish



Series: reflections [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish
Summary: The only person Baekhyun can trust, in times of war, is himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Byun Baekhyun
Series: reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806532
Comments: 33
Kudos: 327





	chasing silver shadows

**Author's Note:**

> i will use stage names in hell which is where ill be going after i die and rock up to the gates of heaven where god just holds up this fic and i go ‘that’s fair’ as i plummet straight back into satan’s arms
> 
> obsession is a disease i wrote this in like a day to remind myself how to finish things and to try to stop myself from hating everything i make ok thx

The hallways here seem never ending, twisting and turning and sending Baekhyun in circles.

Or so he thinks. He doesn't know how they deal with it; he'd go crazy living in a place like this.

He's already feeling less sane as he paces forward, the white walls imprinted behind his eyelids from the blinding reflection of the synthetic lights above. Maybe if anyone asks, Baekhyun can blame it on this hellhole of a hideout, and pretend like he hadn't felt his rational thought slip the moment Junmyeon pointed to the location on a map.

After all, what sort of sane person goes right into their enemy's territory without second thought; no weapons, no back-up, just… Baekhyun. Alone. It doesn’t feel like Baekhyun is thinking so much as it just feels like an insatiable hunger moves him forward, a thread wrapped around his ribs tugging him closer and closer.

He doesn't know what it is that draws him to the room, but it's like he knows he’s in there, knows he's… waiting for Baekhyun, somehow. 

Which is why when Baekhyun kicks the door open, Baëkhyun is just sitting on the bed in the centre of the room with a blank expression, tilting his head to the side in a silent question Baekhyun doesn't know the answer to.

Neither of them speak, simply staring at each other. 

Baekhyun swallows. "I'm here to end th--"

"No you're not," Baëkhyun interjects, voice flat and disinterested. "I know you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Baekhyun grits his teeth, storms forward, wraps his hand around Baëkhyun's throat and forces him to look up, eyes half-closed, as lazy and blank as always.

"Go on then," Baëkhyun goads. "Do it, come on. I'm the bad guy, you're the hero, this story only ends one way, right?"

Baekhyun tightens his hold, silencing Baëkhyun as he makes a small, choked noise. Reluctantly, Baekhyun releases him.

"Fuck you," Baekhyun spits.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Baëkhyun grins, and it's crazed and feral on his --on _Baekhyun's_ \-- face, the most emotion Baekhyun ever sees from him. "I think we both know why you're _really_ here, hero." Baëkhyun stalks forward and Baekhyun lets him, doesn't so much as flinch as Baëkhyun fiddles with the lapel of Baekhyun's jacket, smooths his -- _Baekhyun's_ \-- fingers down his chest slowly, seeing how much he can get away with.

Baekhyun's breath hitches when he feels cool fingertips ghost along his hips, snaking upwards.

Baëkhyun's lips twitch, and Baekhyun snaps back into focus, bunches Baëkhyun's hand and pins them against his side as he pushes Baëkhyun against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me," Baekhyun growls. 

"So hard-to-get," Baëkhyun teases, ice blue eyes ignited with a spark Baekhyun doesn't like the look of. Or maybe likes it too much --it’s hard to tell. "Come on, you must've thought about it, must've wondered if I know our body as well as you do." Baëkhyun's voice is a soft purr, and all Baekhyun can think about is how he's never been able to sound like that. _Our_ body. "Must've been… curious. You're me, after all, and _I_ ' _ve_ certainly thought about it."

Baekhyun swallows, mouth dry. 

"Shut up," he snaps, pressing Baëkhyun against the wall hard enough to bruise. " _You're_ me."

Baëkhyun rolls his eyes. The fact that he's restrained yet totally composed only angers Baekhyun further.

"Tomatoe tomato," Baëkhyun says drily, but it isn't and he knows that. 

"I'm the original," Baekhyun grits out.

Baëkhyun arches an eyebrow. "Are you?" Baekhyun falters, and it allows Baëkhyun some wriggle room, lets him press his hard-on to Baekhyun's thigh. "How can you be the original if we're one and the same?"

"Shut up," Baekhyun scowls and pushes himself back. "You're disgusting." 

"Come _on_ ," Baëkhyun groans, and he looks frustrated for… probably the first time ever. "I know you feel it, Baekhyun, because I feel it too. You know we're not copies, it's more than that." 

Baëkhyun steps closer, searching Baekhyun's face, peering into him and tearing him apart. Can he see it too? That gaping chasm in Baekhyun's chest...

He's so close now they're nose to nose. Baekhyun can feel his copy's… his other half's breath fanning across his face.

"Tell me you want it," Baëkhyun implores, desperation melting ice blue eyes. "Tell me you want to feel whole too."

Baëkhyun's lips, when Baekhyun pushes forward to taste them, are soft and pliable. Baëkhyun moans as soon as their mouths are connected, just at the simple touch, and Baekhyun wishes that it would snap him out of his daze, fill him with disgust.

All it does is make him hungrier.

He pushes Baëkhyun against the wall, hitches his thigh over Baekhyun's hips, scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip and pants into his mouth.

"Fuck," Baëkhyun remarks, laughing. "So puppy bites after all, huh?"

"Shut up," Baekhyun snaps, pressing his thigh against Baëkhyun's cock and hears him moan unabashedly. "Shut _up_."

"You're not as disgusted by this as you wish you were," Baëkhyun retorts, smirking with an infuriating twist to his mouth that makes Baekhyun want to punch him and kiss him both. "And if you are, then stop. Walk away. I won't chase you out."

Baekhyun hesitates, grip tightening around Baëkhyun’s wrist.

"No," he says, both for himself and Baëkhyun. "I want this."

Baëkhyun's smile might actually be genuine.

"Then trust in me to make us feel good."

Baëkhyun surges forward with previously restrained strength and pushes Baekhyun onto the bed, straddling his lap and rocking his hips against Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun grunts, gripping Baëkhyun's hips for balance as his world slips out under his feet --and to guide the motion of Baëkhyun's movements.

"Eyes up here puppy," Baëkhyun commands, and Baekhyun obeys without thinking. "That's it-- look at you. So tired of playing hero, aren't you? Just want someone else to call the shots, just want to know you're doing good."

Baekhyun buries his face in the crook of Baëkhyun's neck. "Shut up."

"Are they the only words you know?"

Baekhyun doesn't respond, focusing on rocking his hips upwards instead, and it earns him Baëkhyun's hand yanking his hair and forcing him to tip his head back as he yelps at the sudden pain.

"Look. At. Me." 

Baëkhyun's blue eyes are blazing, and Baekhyun can't remember how to look away. He's as beautiful as Baekhyun had fantasized about in the darkest hours of the night, knowing the only person he could trust is himself, even when he is his own enemy.

Junmyeon had always warned them that the clones were obsessed with their counterparts, having been created with the sole purpose of taking their lives, but he'd never warned them that they might reciprocate that curiosity, that obsession. There's something twisted and fascinating about Baëkhyun, some dark and missing part of Baekhyun drawn to that ethereal beauty, drawn as close as he can physically get.

“Beautiful,” Baekhyun breathes out, one hand rising to trace over the scar across the bridge of Baëkhyun’s nose --the scar he’d slashed across his face the first time they met. 

But that was then, when the clones --halves-- were new and still listened to the Red Force, before they disobeyed them and became… well, nuisances, mostly. A grey-area of unpredictability. They may be the enemies of Baekhyun’s enemies, but he wouldn’t dare call them friends.

Baëkhyun must be remembering the feeling of the sword slicing across his face, because his expression darkens and he looks angry, tightening his grip in Baekhyun’s hair to push him back, standing up. The loss of friction has Baekhyun letting out an embarrassed sound, scalp tingling pleasantly.

“On your knees,” he says, and Baekhyun slides off the edge of the bed obediently, waiting. “God,” Baëkhyun laughs. “You’re so eager to please, so fucking needy. I bet you’d do anything to get off, huh? It’s a little embarrassing, hero.”

Hot shame floods Baekhyun. “Shut the fuck--”

“--Up, yeah yeah I know.” Baëkhyun waves him off, fists one hand in Baekhyun’s hair to bare his throat and just. Looks at him. Baëkhyun on the edge of the bed and Baekhyun kneeling between his thighs, mouth watering in anticipation. “Are you going to let me fuck my own face or not?”

There’s that burn of anger again, the little smudge of pride Baekhyun has left flaring up before it just. Drowns under a wave of arousal.

“Yeah,” he says weakly. Baëkhyun grins.

Slowly, Baekhyun pushes Baëkhyun’s shirt up, helps him shimmy off his pants, stares at the way his cock curves into the air as Baëkhyun pulls it free. There’s something so… tantalising, about Baëkhyun’s body, the unblemished skin of something made so recently in the world, so unharmed by its environment. Staring at his own dick is strange, to Baekhyun, but there’s a mixture of self-curiosity and… comfort? About it all. 

“Go on,” Baëkhyun urges, resting his hand in Baekhyun’s hair and lightly scratching his nails over his scalp, sending sparks down his spine. “Be a good boy.”

Baekhyun’s hands curl into fists, hating that Baëkhyun knows him --knows them-- so well, knows what they both like, what they both want, what they need. He feels like his sternum has been pulled open and Baëkhyun is examining all the little pieces, laying them out to dry. It makes Baekhyun feel vulnerable, and with that vulnerability comes a twisted sense of safety, of _relief_.

He wraps his lips around the head of Baëkhyun’s cock, pressing his tongue to the underside and sucking, moaning at the taste --no, not the taste, the act of it. Baëkhyun’s grip in Baekhyun’s hair grows tighter, but not forceful, allowing Baekhyun to adjust at his own pace as he sinks lower and lower bit by bit, waiting for his throat to relax.

“Fuck we have a good mouth,” Baëkhyun remarks, gleeful laugh laced with disbelief, tipping his head back in pleasure as his hips push forward. Baekhyun gags, only slightly, but doesn’t pull off, slipping his eyes shut as Baëkhyun begins to push his head back and forth, fucking into his mouth.

“So good,” Baëkhyun praises. “So good for us.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Baëkhyun’s thumbs are swiping away the tears budding at the corners of his eyes as he chokes on his cock. Baëkhyun’s movements are borderline violent, now, using Baekhyun as he pleases.

A knock at the door, and Baëkhyun’s movements stop suddenly, causing Baekhyun to make a small garbled sound as his mouth is left in place. 

“Looks like we have a visitor,” Baëkhyun says. “Should I let him in?”

The thought of being watched makes Baekhyun shudder, and he nods as best he can, watching as Baëkhyun begins to move his hips again before calling, “Come in~” 

Baekhyun exhales through his nose, and over Baëkhyun’s shoulder he sees _him_ , Jongdaë, leaning in the doorway, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun’s first instinct is to pull away and hide but… it’s thrilling, to have Jongdaë watching him, and he’s pretty sure Baëkhyun knows it, because they’re the same, and the more Baekhyun begins to accept that, the better he feels. After a moment of hesitation, Baëkhyun just begins to move again, watching Jongdaë watch them.

“Enjoying the show?” Baëkhyun asks as he fucks into Baekhyun’s mouth suddenly, making him gag again, stuck in place by the forcefulness of Baëkhyun’s hand in his hair. 

“Not as much as you are,” Jongdaë replies smoothly, shutting the door behind him and crawling over the bed, resting his chin on Baëkhyun’s shoulder to watch Baekhyun between his thighs. “Why would you fuck yourself?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ you?”

Jongdaë snorts. “Because my other half is a stuck-up twat and a prude.” Jongdaë’s eyes darken as he looks back down at Baekhyun. “Certainly not as fun as yours.”

“He might come around,” Baëkhyun offers. “With a little persuasion.”

Jongdaë hums. “Maybe.” 

Baëkhyun’s movements are rough again now, a little sloppy. He must be closer to coming, now that Jongdaë is watching, and the thrill that sparks in Baekhyun’s gut at the thought makes him hate himself.

Baekhyun is so focused on trying to hold back his gag reflex, he doesn’t realise his eyes are closed until he hears wet noises and looks up, watches as Baëkhyun and Jongdaë kiss, open-mouthed and hot. 

“Come for me,” Jongdaë says as he pulls back, nips at Baëkhyun’s neck. “Fill Baekhyunnie up. Let me see it.”

Baëkhyun only exhales in a rush as Baekhyun moans, and soon come hits his tongue and he struggles to swallow, managing not to choke just in time. He keeps sucking, though, pulling Baëkhyun through it, and doesn’t stop until he’s pushed off with a rough hand in his hair, so forceful it knocks him to the ground.

“So mean, Hyunnie,” Jongdaë croons, clicking his tongue and slipping to the edge of the bed to cup Baekhyun’s face. He leans into the touch. 

“He likes it,” is Baëkhyun’s retort as he tucks his dick away. Baekhyun doesn’t have a snarky comeback even with his mouth finally free, fearing his voice won’t work. Jongdaë hums in consideration, swiping away a few stray tears and smoothing Baekhyun’s hair down. Gentle, just like the real Jongdae. “His mouth is fantastic, if you were wondering. He obviously likes to have a cock in it.”

“As good as yours?” 

Baëkhyun shrugs. “Well I wouldn’t know, but maybe you can give us an accurate comparison.”

“Oh?” Jongdaë’s eyes darken, one blue, one black. “And what will you do in the meantime?”

Baëkhyun grins that hungry, feral grin. “Open him up, see how his ass feels. I bet he wants to be filled as much as possible. Don’t you, puppy?”

After talking about him like he wasn’t there, like he’s some… object, to be used, it takes a moment for Baekhyun to register that he’s been asked a question.

“Please.” Baekhyun shudders and presses closer into Jongdaë’s touch. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“God, so obedient,” Jongdaë remarks, though he continues gently petting Baekhyun’s hair and cheek even as he talks to Baëkhyun over his shoulder. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing.” Baëkhyun sounds snide. “He came here all on his own, just needed a little push over the edge. Knows nobody wants him like this other than us.” 

Somehow, Baekhyun knows _us_ doesn’t include Jongdaë.

“It’s cute,” Jongdaë says, fingers tracing over the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose, where Baëkhyun’s scar is on _his_ face. “Maybe we’d all have more fun if they gave up on this saving the world nonsense.”

Baëkhyun laughs. “But where’s the fun without the fight?” 

Jongdaë chuckles in agreement, rough and gravelly and so unlike the Jongdae Baekhyun is used to it grounds him a little. His senses trickle back in slow motion and he becomes aware of his position on the floor, face in the hands of his enemy --his enemy’s enemy?-- and the shame and embarrassment is hot and sudden; not because Baekhyun _is_ here, but because of how fucking badly he wants to be.

“Get on the bed,” Jongdaë says softly, two fingers hooked under Baekhyun’s chin to have him looking up. God, Jongdaë is radiant, the chain of his lip piercings glinting in the white light of Baëkhyun’s room, the contrasting colours of his eyes. “More comfortable that way.”

“But he likes it rough,” Baëkhyun whines.

“There’s a limit,” Jongdaë chastises. “You should know that better than anyone.”

Baëkhyun scoffs. “Maybe your other half isn’t the only stuck-up prude.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, but the grin on Baëkhyun’s face makes it clear that it was just a challenge. Jongdaë’s eyes narrow, and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll take it.

Slowly, Jongdaë reaches out, then winds his hands around one of Baëkhyun’s chains around his neck and uses it to wrench him forward, making him cry out. With his other hand, Jongdaë threads it through his hair and tilts it to the side.

“Baekhyunnie,” he says sweetly. “Come here.” Baekhyun scrambles across the bed to obey. “Be a good boy and mark him up, would you? Bad puppies get bitten.”

Baëkhyun squeezes his eyes shut, reluctance on his face, but he doesn’t struggle as Baekhyun sucks at the skin of his neck, tasting of salty sweat and something sweet. He waits until he’s certain a wet, purple mark will be left in place, allowing Jongdaë to admire his handiwork.

“Good boy,” Jongdaë praises, and something in Baekhyun _melts_ . “I wonder if the others will see that and think I left it. Should we tell them the truth, baby? That you were so _desperate_ to be fucked you even let your other half do it.”

“Shut up,” Baëkhyun retorts, though his face is red. Baekhyun is absolutely fascinated, having never seen Baëkhyun anything other than poised and composed. Funny, they really are one and the same. He wonders if he’d act like this too around his Jongdae, in bed at least, if Jongdae wasn’t… well. A stuck-up prude.

Baekhyun actually laughs, and Jongdaë grins at the sound. “You find him cute too, right?” 

“Around you-- yeah.”

Jongdaë’s smile looks genuine and soft, and they share a quiet moment of something before irritation flickers across Baëkhyun’s face and he squirms.

“Come on,” he goads. “He’s not even hard anymore. You’re wasting time and I wanna fuck him so bad.”

“So _impatient_ ,” Jongdaë hisses, tightening his hold on Baëkhyun’s necklace so he’s wrenched further down, the face chain almost slipping off his nose. “I think you need to wait your turn.”

“Fucking don’t--”

“Come here Baekhyun,” Jongdaë interjects, pushing Baëkhyun back so he stumbles a few steps. “Poor Hyun hasn’t even touched you once, has he?”

Jongdaë’s ring covered fingers stroke along the edge of Baekhyun’s face, and his eyes flutter shut, moving willingly as Jongdae pulls him into his lap, starts tugging off Baekhyun’s clothes piece by piece as Baëkhyun watches silently from the floor with hungry eyes. 

With his vest, jacket, and shirt off, Jongdaë’s hands smooth their way over Baekhyun’s chest, tracing out the divot of his ribs and the scars along his stomach.

“Pretty,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss over Baekhyun’s solar plexus. His breath hitches as Jongdaë keeps kissing his way up, between Baekhyun’s pecks and over collar bones, along the column of his throat. He stretches to make more room for Jongdaë’s mouth, each touch of his lips gentle and careful in a way Baekhyun never would have expected from _this_ Jongdaë. 

He pulls back, and Baekhyun whines, a small noise in the back of his throat but enough for Jongdaë to hear and grin.

“Aw,” he coos. “Did puppy want a proper kiss too?”

Baekhyun swallows in lieu of answer, but Jongdaë holds his face with both hands, mismatched eyes searching Baekhyun’s before leaning in, watching for his reaction. Jongdaë’s mouth is soft but his kiss is hard, demanding and all-consuming just like him --like either version of him. The lip rings only add new texture, have Baekhyun moaning at the taste of metal on his tongue. 

Jongdaë pulls back, and Baekhyun’s lips feel swollen and wet, dazed from the heat and admittedly more turned on from a kiss than he should be, panting.

Jongdaë smiles, a little twisted. “Does he kiss you like that?”

Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to ask who Jongdaë is referring to because he’s cut off by Baëkhyun’s long, pointed exhale.

Jongdaë laughs. “Jealous?” Baëkhyun scoffs. “Of me or him?”

“Both? I don’t know, hurry up.” He wriggles on his feet. “Haven’t I been good enough?”

“You can wait a little more,” Jongdaë returns, indifferent. “I’m having fun playing with this puppy right now.” Jongdaë presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You need to learn how to share.”

“He was mine first,” comes Baëkhyun’s snide reply. “ _You_ were mine first.”

“Which is why we get our own turn now.” Jongdaë’s fingers begin undoing Baekhyun’s belt, and Baekhyun reaches down to help him, wiggling his pants off with clumsy maneuvering that makes him feel… embarrassed, like maybe he’s not as worthy a prize as they see him as.

But then Baekhyun is the only one fully naked in the room and they’re both looking at him hungrily.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, and realises he’s been the one in control all along. 

The way Baëkhyun and Jongdaë’s eyes trace out paths along Baekhyun’s skin makes him confident, washes away some of his hesitation, and gives him the final push to touch himself, tugging a dry hand over his cock. It’s a small amount of relief, but not much, having not realised how badly he’d wanted to be touched until now.

“God look at you,” Jongdaë breathes out, reverent. “Perfect.” He spits into his palm, taking over for Baekhyun who grips Jongdaë’s shoulders for support, thrusting into his fingers.

“Don’t let him come,” Baëkhyun is quick to add. “He has to earn it.”

Jongdaë _hmphs_. “Baekhyunnie won’t come until I say so, will you?” 

Another wave of embarrassment, but Baekhyun nods all the same.

“Such a good boy,” Jongdaë croons, quickening the pace of his hand around Baekhyun’s cock.

“Stop,” Baekhyun pants out. “Gonna-- Gonna come if you don’t.”

“Fuck.” Jongdaë pulls his hand off, and the sudden loss has Baekhyun regretting having said anything until Jongdaë’s kissing him again, ferocious and unhinged. “Look at you, so good for us.” His blue eye looks as black as the other. “You’re not like this for anybody else, right? Only us.”

The tone of his voice has Baekhyun shivering, and it feels like a poignant reminder that this isn’t his Jongdae. Even if Jongdaë, as his other half, retains some of that tenderness, that composure, he’s still the dark, harsh part of Jongdae personified, and his eyes hold that same crazed fire that Baëkhyun’s do, that twisted obsession.

But who’s Baekhyun to care? He’s fucked up too. 

“Only you,” Baekhyun confirms, panting into Jongdaë’s mouth. He looks over at Baëkhyun. “Both of you.”

Baëkhyun fucking squirms, looking like he’ll break out of his skin if he doesn’t touch someone soon. Jongdaë laughs.

“So you do have some evil in you after all,” he compliments, tucking a strand of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear. “Be a good boy Hyun,” Jongdaë tells Baëkhyun, “and get the lube. Get him ready but no fucking until I say so.”

“God finally,” Baëkhyun breathes out, and Jongdaë laughs, cupping Baekhyun’s face and kissing him some more.

“On your hands and knees baby,” he purrs, the pet name making Baekhyun disgusted and flustered all at once. “Wanna feel your mouth.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees, crawling down until he’s on all fours. He can’t see Baëkhyun behind him, but he feels his hands smooth along Baekhyun’s sides and down the backs of his thighs.

“God we’re so hot,” Baëkhyun remarks, making Jongdaë roll his eyes. “What? You’re the one fucking _two_ of us. Like you’re any better.”

“Shut up,” comes his retort. “Should’ve fucking gagged you.” 

“In front of our guest?” Baëkhyn clicks his tongue. “No manners at all.” 

Jongdaë’s frustration is clear on his face, and he stands off the bed and marches around to grab Baëkhyun by his necklaces, tugging him straight to the floor.

Baëkhyun cries out as he falls, and the violent manhandling shocks Baekhyun, at first, until he realises that there’s no way that this is the first time Baëkhyun and Jongdaë have been together. Hell, it probably isn’t their first _threesome_ together, and the fact that they might’ve had Junmyeøn or Chanyeøl or any of them between them, any number and any amount of times… Fuck, Baekhyun is so turned on. If Jongdaë knows Baëkhyun’s body so well, there’s no doubt he’ll know Baekhyun’s too.

“Be quiet,” Jongdaë orders, reaching down only to pull Baëkhyun up again and push him onto the bed. “Do as you’re told and make Baekhyunnie feel good.”

Baëkhyun licks his lips before pushing himself up, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sir yes sir,” he drawls sarcastically.

Jongdaë rolls his eyes at the attitude, but leaves Baëkhyun be, shifting to kneel by Baekhyun’s face, stroking his hair again. The touch is featherlight and gentle and Baekhyun is drunk on the attention, the… well, it almost feels like affection, but Baekhyun is all too aware that nothing between the three of them is necessarily sweet. Jongdaë is endeared to Baekhyun the same way he might be to a toy, and it pays Baekhyun to remember that, at the end of the day. 

“Ready?” Jongdaë asks, and Baekhyun nods, watching as Jongdaë pulls out his cock and salivating a little at the sight. It’s nothing like their cock is, but just as tantalising, and the fact that it’s attached to a half of Jongdae makes Baekhyun shiver. 

He licks at it curiously a few times, watching through his eyelashes to see how Jongdaë reacts as he gets harder in Baekhyun’s mouth and hand. It’s only when Baekhyun sucks around the head while jerking off the rest that Jongdaë shows any sign of being affected at all, the slightest hitch of breath.

Then Baekhyun moans suddenly, feeling his own fingers enter him, stretching him apart. It’s just like when Baekhyun does it himself but also not at the same time-- it’s a lot.

“Fuck he’s so tight,” Baëkhyun says, laughing in disbelief. Baekhyun has to pull off Jongdaë’s cock just to hang his head down and groan, pushing his hips closer to Baëkhyun, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. They’re long and slender and they feel so fucking good inside him, filling him up. He’s drunk on the attention, the arousal, and he needs to ground himself or he’ll come just from this alone.

And Baekhyun doesn’t want that. He has to be good.

“What’s wrong baby?” Baëkhyun croons behind him. “You’re such a needy puppy, so sensitive. Mr. Prude doesn’t fuck you enough, huh?”

Baekhyun’s face is on fire. “Never…” he mumbles.

There’s thick silence, and when Baekhyun is brave (and grounded) enough to look up all he can see is Jongdaë’s wide-eyed look of shock. It’s almost comical, on his otherwise usually controlled face. 

“Never?” Jongdaë asks, and a glance over his shoulder reveals Baëkhyun looks just as shocked, though his fingers still fuck in and out of Baekhyun. “Jesus christ no wonder you’re so fucked up. Do you _ever_ have fun in your little rebellion?”

“Shouldn’t you guys be just like us?” Baëkhyun adds. “How do you function without getting rid of all that U-S-T, fuck.”

Baekhyun hides his face, embarrassed, and Jongdaë coos.

“Do you want to play pretend?” he asks softly, voice like velvet made from ground up glass. “Want me to act like the goodie-two-shoes as I fuck your mouth? Get it out of your system?” 

It’s almost tempting, for a moment, and Baekhyun wonders if some part _has_ been pretending that this is the real Jongdae, that he’s here after years of working together and choosing that over each other to watch Baekhyun fuck his own clone like some kind of needy whore. 

And maybe he has been, but there’s something satisfying about fucking his other half first too.

“No,” Baekhyun answers. “Want you.”

Jongdaë’s smile is hungry and crazed.

“Can I keep him forever?” he asks Baëkhyun suddenly, who laughs. “Always wanted a puppy.”

“Make sure he doesn’t bite first,” Baëkhyun warns, just as his fingers rubbing over Baekhyun’s prostate begins to grow too sensitive, making him cry out. “Fuck,” Baëkhyun curses, grinding his clothed dick over Baekhyun’s ass to get some friction. “Please let me fuck him, please please please.” 

“Now who’s needy,” Jongdaë teases. “You really are one and the same.”

“Please,” Baekhyun adds, as Baëkhyun’s fingers inside of him grow rushed in their impatience, pulling him apart. He feels breathless even with such a lack of exertion. “Let him, Jongdaë. Want it so bad.”

Jongdaë groans, then laughs. “You’re fucking dangerous, you know that?” He threads a hand in Baekhyun’s hair. “You need to learn how to make puppy eyes like that, Hyun.”

“I don’t need to,” comes Baëkhyun’s retort, “because you always give in in the end.”

Jongdaë huffs, but doesn’t argue against it. “Fuck him,” he tells Baëkhyun. “Fuck him and make him feel good, Hyun, make him cry.”

Baekhyun can hear the grin in his voice when Baëkhyun says, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Baëkhyun pulls his fingers out, and Baekhyun exhales at the loss, pressing his ass back against nothing and hating the emptiness. Jongdaë’s cock is still in front of his face, so he reaches forward to have that instead, but Jongdaë’s hand in his hair holds him back.

“Not yet love,” he says softly. “Need to make sure you’re ready.”

Baekhyun is about to use his so-called puppy eyes to get his way when Baëkhyun’s cock is finally wet and pressed against him, pushing in slowly. The sensation has Baekhyun moaning, too slow and not enough and just too much all at once. Baëkhyun’s hands on his hips pulling him back to pull himself inside. When they’re finally connected Baekhyun feels so full it’s crazy, some deep, desperate dark part of him finally feeling whole. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Baëkhyun curses, leaning over Baekhyun’s back and mouthing wetly at his spine. “I stretched you out and you’re still so fucking tight, so hot. Gonna fill you up _so_ good.” 

Baekhyun can only exhale at the thought, as Baëkhyun begins to move his hips. Timid, at first, waiting for any discomfort or pain. There is none.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Baekhyun goads. “Hurry the fuck up.”

“Impatient huh?” Baëkhyun changes the pace drastically, and it’s brutal, hips slamming into Baekhyun quick enough that he jerks forward on the mattress, rough and hurried. “That better?” All Baekhyun can do is moan in response, the words fucked out of his brain. “That’s what I thought.”

Jongdaë’s fingers tighten in Baekhyun’s hair and guide him to his cock, Baëkhyun’s thrusts behind him forceful enough to move him along the length bit by bit.

“Fuck you’re right,” Jongdaë exhales. “His mouth is as perfect as the rest of him.”

“You should feel his ass,” Baëkhyun responds, punctuated with another sharp push of his hips forcing Baekhyun to choke.

“Maybe after,” Jongdaë comments idly. Baekhyun makes a noise at the thought. “Oh puppy do you want that, huh? My come in you right after Hyunnie’s, filling you up?”

“Fucking hell,” Baëkhyun curses, his grip on Baekhyun’s hips almost bruising as he fucks into them, pulls him back rough and harsh.

“Careful Hyunnie,” Jongdaë warns. “I thought you were going to be good for me too, you don’t want to come before I do, do you?”

Baëkhyun is panting, but his hips slow down, if only just.

“No,” he answers. “No I-- I’ll be good.”

“Good.” Jongdaë’s hips begin to thrust in earnest, now, the hand in Baekhyun’s hair guiding his mouth along his cock, using him as he pleases. Jongdaë tips his head back, adam’s apple exposed, and moans. “I’m so close-- this fucking mouth I swear…” He laughs sharply, and his eyes are so dark. “You look so good like this, hero, all fucked out and ruined.”

“So good for us,” Baëkhyun praises, leaving more hot kisses along Baekhyun’s back. The praise is too much, for Baekhyun, makes him feel so good and so overwhelmed simultaneously. “So perfect. _Ours_.”

“Ours,” Jongdaë echoes in agreement, but his eyes are glowing red. 

Baekhyun pulls off his cock and gasps for breath. “Yours,” he adds, pushing back against Baëkhyun’s hips as Jongdaë groans and begins to fist his own cock, right in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Only yours.” He opens his mouth obediently without being told to, tongue hanging forward.

“Fuck--” Jongdaë comes, but it’s Baekhyun who moans as he does, come hitting his tongue and around his mouth. He licks along the head of Jongdaë’s cock to get what remains, savouring as much as possible.

“Fucking hell Baekhyunnie.” Jongdaë tugs him off as it grows into too much, swiping at the come that landed on Baekhyun’s nose and cheeks. He pushes his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth and he moans, sucking off the parts that remain, licking along the pads of Jongdaë’s fingers. “Such a good boy.”

Focusing on sucking Jongdaë’s fingers helps to distract Baekhyun from Baëkhyun’s cock fucking into him, the harsher pace of his hips now that Jongdaë has come. Jongdaë pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun’s mouth and wipes away the saliva that’s dripped down his chin, holding his face.

“Feel good?” he asks, and Baekhyun nods feverishly, crying out sharply as Baëkhyun pushes in a finger alongside his cock. 

“He’s still so tight even after everything,” Baëkhyun says, laughing cruelly. “What a good bitch.”

“Don’t be mean,” Jongdaë chastises. “You’re meant to make him feel good.”

“Oh come on,” Baëkhyun complains. “Look at him, he fucking loves it. Just wants to feel used, don’t you?”

“I--” Baekhyun gasps as Baëkhyun adds another finger, stretching him, filling him with more than just cock. He’s so full. He can’t even think straight. “I’m--” 

“What? Untouched? Just from this?” Baëkhyun goads, then laughs. “If you want to come baby you better fucking beg for it.”

“Please,” Baekhyun tries, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing back in rhythm with Baëkhyun’s movements. “ _Please_.”

“Not good enough,” Baëkhyun chastises, and slaps Baekhyun’s ass hard enough to sting, making him cry out. “I said fucking _beg_.”

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun cries, elbows giving way underneath him until his face is pressed against the sheets, buried in his arms. “Fuck me, come inside me, want to feel you--” Baëkhyun’s pace is brutal and Baekhyun’s tongue feels heavy. “Make me feel good, please, Baëkhyun--”

Baëkhyun groans, and Baekhyun feels him come inside him, hot and wet and full. It has Baekhyun moaning too, fucking himself back against Baëkhyun to draw it out, taking as much as he can.

“Good boy,” Jongdaë praises, stroking Baekhyun’s hair just as Baëkhyun pulls back, pushes his fingers inside to fuck his own come inside him.

“Fucking _perfect_ ,” he hisses, then reaches over to add his tongue inside too, fucking Baekhyun with his mouth. Baekhyun sobs, the pleasure too much and not enough all at once. He’s fucking hard enough he feels like he could come untouched but Baëkhyun’s tongue in his ass just isn’t-- quite-- enough.

“So good,” Baëkhyun groans as he pulls back, then dives in again, tongue wet and hot as it licks over Baekhyun messily. “Fuck.” 

Jongdaë shuffles back along the bed to watch Baëkhyun tongue-fuck his other half, and the shamless exhibition has Baekhyun even more turned on than he already is, pushing his ass back onto Baëkhyun’s tongue for more. From the corner of his eye he watches Baëkhyun pull back and laugh, wiping at his mouth, but then Jongdaë’s fingers are replacing his tongue, and Baekhyun fucking _whimpers_.

“God you’re right, he is tight,” Jongdaë says darkly. “Think we could fix that?”

“Oh,” Baëkhyun says in realisation. “Oh fuck, please.”

“Now he’s polite.” Jongdaë tuts. “How did I end up with two good puppies, huh?” 

Neither Baekhyuns have a chance to answer, because then Jongdaë is bending over and tasting Baekhyun too, eating Baëkhyun’s come from inside of him and fucking him on his tongue. They moan in unison, and Baekhyun spots his other half furiously touching himself, already hard just from eating Baekhyun out --and watching Jongdaë do it for him.

“Want us to fill you up baby?” Baëkhyun asks. “Make you feel whole, huh, together?”

Baekhyun sobs, burying his face in his hands. He wants --no, needs-- to come so fucking badly, but Jongdaë hasn’t given him permission yet, and more than that. He just wants them to feel good. He just wants to _be_ good.

“Please,” he begs.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts, Jongdaë’s fingers or maybe Baëkhyun’s or maybe both stretching him out, impossibly slow and impossibly overwhelming. Could be minutes or hours or years of them not fucking him with his fingers but just getting him ready, Baekhyun’s arousal ebbing and flowing. One minute it subsides and then the next Baëkhyun’s fingers are deep inside him and he’s praising him for doing so well and it comes back in full force, edging without even meaning to.

Eventually, they both pull away, and Baekhyun hopes with every cell in his body that it means he’s ready because he feels open and vulnerable and can feel the lube slipping down his thighs, dripping with it. He’s panting now, despite having not moved at all, and his hips thrust uselessly into thin air, craving any sort of relief.

“God, so desperate,” Baëkhyun breathes out, shuffling forward to hold Baekhyun’s face. “But don’t worry baby, you’ll get to come soon. Come here.”

Baekhyun feels pliant and needy, pulled forward into Baëkhyun’s lap and exhaling as his cock pushes inside because it’s good but-- he’s so open. It’s not enough.

“That’s it,” Baëkhyun croons, bouncing Baekhyun in his lap and making him grit his teeth at every thrust, sloppy and lazy. “So pretty.”

It’s the most intimacy Baekhyun’s had with his other half since Jongdaë entered the picture, riding him face to face. Baëkhyun is smiling, though, so to stop himself from thinking too hard Baekhyun leans down for a kiss, whimpers when Baëkhyun doesn’t respond to his movements, mouthing along his cheek and jaw.

“Don’t be mean,” Jongdaë warns. “Give him what he wants.”

Baëkhyun huffs, but obeys, righting Baekhyun’s face to kiss him as his hips fuck up into him, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun moans and rocks forward a little, trying to grind his cock against Baëkhyun’s clothed chest but he’s not quite close enough. 

“Ready baby?” Jongdaë breathes into the shell of his ear from behind, hands on Baekhyun’s waist to guide him against his cock.

“Please,” Baekhyun breathes out, and that’s all it takes for Jongdaë to nudge forward, pressing slowly inside. All three of them moan in unison, Baëkhyun and Jongdaë’s cocks sliding together inside him and it’s-- so tight, so much, he’s so full.

“I can’t,” Baekhyun whines feverishly, panting. “I can’t I can’t I can’t it’s too much--” 

“You can,” Jongdaë assures, shushing Baekhyun gently as his hands smooth down his sides, kissing the back of his shoulder. “You just need to adjust baby, take your time. If you’re sure you can’t we’ll stop, just tell us.” 

Baekhyun gasps for breath, just feeling them both inside him but he heeds Jongdaë’s words and forces himself to relax, the burn dissipating, relishing in the sensation of fullness instead.

“There you go,” Baëkhyun coos, grinning. “Feels good, right?” 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun admits, closing his eyes. He rocks his hips experimentally as he bites his bottom lip, feels Baëkhyun moan through the vibrations of his chest rather than hears it. “You can-- you can move now.” 

Baekhyun had expected them both to harshly fuck him, the same way Baëkhyun had before, but it’s only Jongdaë who moves, grinding his hips in tight circles. Baëkhyun, pinned down, can’t do much more than push a little, creating two separate rhythms inside of Baekhyun and driving him crazy.

“Fuck,” he curses. “ _Fuck_.” 

“God he’s so tight,” Jongdaë exhales, laughing crazily. “All that stretching with two of us inside you and you’re just so fucking perfect still--” 

Baëkhyun groans in frustration, tipping his head back. “Fuck _ah--_ I can’t last, your cock feels so good.” 

The fact that he’s referring to Jongdaë against him has Baekhyun letting out a high-pitched moan, beginning to shift up and down more now that he’s adjusted, fucking down onto them both. Jongdaë’s fingers bruise his hips with how hard he’s holding himself back, trying not to go too fast to spare Baekhyun.

“Me too,” Jongdaë breathes out. “You’re both just-- so good for me.” 

“Only you,” Baëkhyun pants, leaning over Baekhyun’s shoulder to kiss Jongdaë. His breath hitches at the sight, hearing their wet noises beside his ear, feeling them fuck inside him. He’s so _full_ , pressed between their clothed bodies, entirely at their mercy. He can feel the chains of their jewellery brush against his skin, too sensitive to the cold touch of the metal.

“Please,” Baekhyun cries out, begs, pleads. He hasn’t been touched in hours and he feels like he’s going to break. “I-- I need to come I--”

Jongdaë pulls away from the kiss and lets out a breathy laugh, nipping Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baëkhyun moves to kiss Baekhyun instead, whimpering into his mouth.

“Yeah?” Jongdaë goads. “Then come, baby. Just like this.” 

All it takes is the permission and Baekhyun comes almost instantly, completely untouched, nearly fucking screaming as they push him over the edge. He feels and hears Jongdaë and Baëkhyun come, too, wet and messy inside him and so satisfying, filling him up. Baekhyun feels like his orgasm lasts forever and ever, riding out his high mindlessly until eventually it dwindles down, pulls him back to earth and the discomfort becomes too pressing.

“Get out,” he snaps. “I can’t--” 

Jongdaë draws back, as does Baëkhyun --the latter with a moan of overstimulation-- and Baekhyun just sits in his lap, panting, trying to ground himself as the sound and world around him registers fuzzily, all in slow motion. He can feel their come leak out of him, too boneless to do anything about it.

“You did so well baby look at you,” Jongdaë croons, swiping away tears on Baekhyun’s cheek he hadn’t even realised were there. “Don’t you feel so much better after that?”

“He does,” Baëkhyun answers for him, because Baekhyun’s voice doesn’t work. “I can feel it.” 

Jongdaë hums, chuckling against Baekhyun’s neck, breath fanning over his skin.

“Good.” Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut, every nerve on fire, responding to every touch against his skin. “Let’s leave him with something to remind him who he belongs to.”

Baëkhyun’s grin is feral, and Baekhyun is too lazy to do anything but moan when he feels both their mouths at either side of his neck, leaving bruises. Jongdaë sucks but Baëkhyun _bites_ and Baekhyun can’t stop them because he doesn’t want to. Wants to belong to them, wants to be good.

His hands land on each of their heads and threads through their hair, encouraging them to keep kissing at his neck before they both pull off. Baëkhyun pushes his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth as Jongdaë kisses down his spine, praising him more. It’s fucking never-ending. Baekhyun feels intoxicated on the wrongness of it, of how bad he’s been while being so fucking _good_.

They slow down with alternating lazy makeouts until they stop, with Baëkhyun pulling back and flopping against the pillows, spread out on the sheets.

“Fuck,” he laughs. “That was almost too fun.” 

Jongdaë hums lazily, laying down beside him. “Agreed.” He laughs, and they kiss, a strange amount of tenderness between them despite their jagged edges.

Baekhyun stays seated on the bed, still catching his breath, watching them, before the horror of what he’s done falls over him. It drips slowly, bit by bit. Without the deafening drum of arousal to silence his thoughts all Baekhyun is left with are consequences, and they’re becoming so loud he can’t hear anything else.

Wordlessly, he stands and marches over to where Jongdaë had tossed his clothes earlier, pulling them on piece by piece, uncaring of how dirty he feels, covered in sweat and come and spit, staining his soul itself. Baëkhyun and Jongdaë only watch him from the bed, the same way a cat watches a mouse. He waits for them to pounce, but they don’t.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything once he’s done dressing, shrugging on his jacket.

“Aw.” Jongdaë pouts, disappointed. “I guess puppy’s done playing, huh?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t gift that with a response, keeping his back to them as he walks out, skin crawling. He hesitates in the doorway though, if only for a moment, wondering what would happen if he did stay.

No. Baekhyun shakes the feeling off. For one night they played truce and one night alone. He gave himself this one chance to give in to that dark craving inside of him, but now it’s over.

Either way, he can feel Baëkhyun’s satisfaction inside of him, knows it deep in his bones the same way he knows the sight of his reflection, knows it’s _him_.

“Don’t worry,” he hears Baëkhyun say. “He’ll be back.” 

“Oh good.” Jongdaë’s gravelly laughter echoes down the hall. “Next time, he can bring his prudish friend.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Once he’s back at headquarters, Baekhyun beelines it for the communal showers. It’s so late into the night they’re completely empty, which is good, because he scrubs himself down for over half an hour, leaving his skin raw and pink, trying to erase the feeling of their touch but-- 

He can’t.

In the mirror Baekhyun looks at himself, disgusted with his reflection. His neck is framed with matching bruises on either side, and despite his self-loathing he still presses his fingers against them and feels his dick twitch at the burn. The thought of waking up tomorrow and having to look at his brothers in arms, his friends, his family, knowing what he’s done… It’s horrific, and disgusting, and all it does is make Baekhyun regret having left the clones arms at all.

When he returns to his room in the army base, he’s surprised to find Jongdae sitting on his bed, fiddling with his thumbs. He stands as Baekhyun enters in a clean pair of pants, a towel wrapped around his neck.

“Jongdae?” he asks. “What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I--” Jongdae flusters. “I came here earlier but you were gone… I was worried.”

Baekhyun swallows. Shit.

“I was clearing my head,” he lies.

“For hours?”

“It was a very cluttered head,” he jokes, trying out a tentative smile. Jongdae doesn’t return it, eyebrows pinched in concern. He’s so much softer than Jongdaë with his curly hair and tired eyes, his heart on his sleeve making him so-- readable. The guilt in Baekhyun’s gut burns hotter than ever, the silence thick and palpable between them. “Did you need something?”

“I…” Jongdae trails off, staring at the floor. “I don’t know it just--” Jongdae laughs, a little nervous, but bright and bubbly, so different to Jongdaë’s dark rumble. Lightning and thunder. “--For a moment I felt like you needed me but I guess I’m just going crazy.” 

Baekhyun’s heart thuds in his chest. 

Can Jongdae feel it too? That pull over the distance that-- _connection_.

No, Baekhyun shakes it off, there’s just-- there’s no way. If there was he would’ve… said something.

Right?

The silence grows awkward and Jongdae exhales in a rush, pushing past Baekhyun who steps to the side to accommodate.

“Sorry,” Jongdae apologises. “I’ll go.”

But he pauses in the doorway, turning to look at Baekhyun. He feels-- breathless, the image of Jongdaë’s mismatched eyes drowned out by Jongdae’s black ones, searching his face. They clash inside Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae frowns. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun is quick to answer. “More than anyone.”

“Then I can trust you, too?”

Baekhyun is silent, gulping.

“I hope you do.”

Tentatively, Jongdae reaches out, touching Baekhyun’s cheek. The gesture is so light and so strange, so unlike anything that’s usually between them. They’re partners first and everything else comes second. Fighting this war, and winning it, is all that matters. It’s the thing that brought them together, but it’s always kept them apart too. 

But then Jongdae’s hand slips down to Baekhyun’s neck, pressing against the bruises he’d thought the towel had hidden, and he inhales sharply, if only just, watching Jongdae’s eyes go dark.

“I trust you,” Jongdae says voice low. His fingers tap against Baekhyun’s skin. One, two, three,. “I know you’ll always be… good.” 

For a moment, Baekhyun forgets how to breathe, but then Jongdae pulls his hand back and smiles.

“Sleep well, Baekhyun,” he says. “I hope you feel better now.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even respond, feeling the ghost of Jongdae’s touch linger on his skin alongside the weight of his words, watching him walk down the hallway. He doesn’t turn around. 

  
  



End file.
